My how the years have changed this precious thing
by Akirasan215
Summary: 6 years after Sarah's adventures in the Underground she has not given up her love of fairytale nor has she forgotten all her friends and one sexy goblin King that she left behind in the Labyrinth now Jareth receives a strange invite to see a new hit band


My how the years have changed this precious thing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters!

Summery: 6 years after Sarah's adventures in the Underground she has not given up her love of fairytale nor has she forgotten all her friends and one sexy goblin King that she left behind in the Labyrinth now Jareth receives a strange invite to see a new hit band called the Crystal dreamers.

Jareth stared moodily out the window at his labyrinth looking toward the fire gangs forest and where the current runner was located they had only 3 hours left before their baby sister was his forever.

But even as Jareth was called to this runners side so that they could give up completely exhausted and beaten by the labyrinths challenges he was thinking of the only champion to ever beat the labyrinths hardships and the only mortal he ever lost his heart too.

"What said is said you have summoned me to take you home your baby sister is mine forever so then say your words that will whisk you back to your dolls in your safe little room." Jareth sneered at the crying female who was no older than 13.

"What will you do with her? You won't really make kat into a goblin will you please?" The red head asked softly in between sobs.

"That is no longer a concern for you Taylor you have failed the challenge of the labyrinth go home and when you wake up it will all have been a bad dream which you will not remember." Jareth intoned evenly.

"I wish I was home in my room right … now" Taylor whispered softly and in a sparkling of dust and glitter the girl vanished leaving Jareth staring where she had once stood.

"None have beaten the labyrinth but one and she stole my heart and none shall ever beat these walls again." Sighed Jareth as he returned to his castle with a thought and took the small baby girl from one of his goblins before again vanishing from the room and in another realm of the underground reappearing outside a modest cottage in a silvery wooded region.

Jareth looked down to see bright grey eyes watching him.

"You little one will have nothing to fear you shall be loved and cared for and have want for nothing your former sister tried but she could not win back something that was already apart of the underground." Jareth cooed at the little girl comfortingly.

Jareth turned to walk up to the door of the cottage before knocking loudly and taking a step back his usual mask of cold indifference he wore in front of runners that had wished away young children replaced with one of soft caring.

The door opened and a thin woman with silver hair that swept behind her in a long braid opened the door while wiping her hands on a light apron looked up and apon seeing the Goblin King standing before her tall and in all regal glory she cried out as she fell to her knees with a hand over her mouth staring at the bundle in his arms.

Jareth smile a small almost unnoticeable smile as he leaned in and gently took the woman's hands and positioned them to hold the little girl safely.

"She is beautiful I don't know what to do to thank you …" The fae woman trailed off as her husband came running from the woods behind their house to see what was the matter after hearing her startled cry.

"Draya are you all … You majesty?" Her husband then looked down into the eyes of his new daughter for the first time before he too kneeled beside his wife.

"Thank you if ever you need our services for anything let us know and we will be glade to help thank you so much!" Exclaimed Draya's husband as he held his family in his arms.

"Think nothing of it she needed a loving family and you have both wanted a family so you complete each other now I must be gone." Jareth stroked the baby's cheek one last time before he vanished from the cottage and returned to his castle.

The fae and elves were a long lived race and for this reason it was hard for them to conceive children of their own sometimes it could be hundreds pf years for a fae couple to have a child of their own and then the birth it self was hard on fae women often times claiming the life of mother and child, so the goblin kingdom played an important roll of bringing children to the underground.

Often the wished away children would go to a fae family that had no children of their own but if the child was truly naughty or very sickly they would be turned into goblins and remain in the goblin city with their king with a fresh slate and new start.

The children that would go to fae families over time would change from being in the underground where magic ran wild into fae themselves.

But the baby Toby he was not to become a goblin nor would he have been given to a family without children he would have remained with Jareth and become his heir but his sister came for him and beat the labyrinth taking more than the baby to the aboveground with her when she left.

Jareth sat in his throne tapping his riding crop against his boot ideally eyes from time to time scanning the room of goblins that were cleaning up the mess from the group celebrating a child in the throne room and clearing their drunken brethren out of the room to their home to recover. At that time in walked Hoggle muttering to himself about something Jareth could not hear.

"Hogbrain what are you doing in here i would think your last trip to the bog would have left you with plenty reason to stay out of my sight for the next decade at least." Jareth sneered with a smirk forming on his thin lips.

"Its Hoggle! And I didn't want to come see you but I had too you see I was given an invitation to give to you…"

Hoggle trailed off as he was motioned forward by Jareth and when he stopped just out of reach Hoggle reached out his hand with the invitation addressed to the goblin King as far as he could only daring to touch the corner of the envelope as far away from Jareth as he could.

When Jareth took hold of the invitation Hoggle let go snatching his hand back as fast as he could and then turning to run out of the room as fast as he could.

Jareth raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at the small white envelope that smelled just like spring time peaches and white jasmine. The print written in an elegant hand writing one which had had not seen before on any thing ever addressed to him.

With a shrug on his shoulders Jareth conjured a thin dagger and slit the envelope open a thin ticket fell out and landed on his lap along with a small letter.

_Goblin King Jareth, _

_I am inviting you to a once in a life time show to be my date for the night. I have felt your gaze on me from time to time and I can not forget you or all the things you have taught me during my time in your labyrinth. I think about you often and wonder how you are I talk to my friends often and I want to feed my curiosity and I want to ask permission to return to your kingdom in the underground for a visit face to face. _

_Please answer my request for a chance for me to get what you have taken from me and have kept with you close by for 6 years and in return I will give you what I have stolen from you as well. _

_The seat number in on the ticket 15213 in a private booth for us I have a few surprises for us so please be there at 7:30 pm sharp in the aboveground grand theater NYC._

_Signed _

_Peach to my owl _

Jareth stared at the letter like it was a viper ready to strike. Then he reread the letter again and again. Who was peach but the longer he thought about it the more obvious it became Sarah was the only one that talked to Hoggle, Ludo and the fur ball knight but what could he have stolen from her nothing that he can remember after all he did return her baby brother thought now that he thought about it Toby would be 8 years old now.

Sighing the Goblin King looked into a crystal realizing that the date on the ticket was today and with a thought Jareth was now clothed in human black dress slacks and a teal dress shirt with shined black shoes the next instant Jareth was air born in his owl form soaring on the wind currents head for the above ground with his curiosity in hand.

* * *

Jareth was ready to curse at the stupidity he felt at that moment it was 10 minutes pasted the desired meeting time and he was still in the small balcony both all by himself given it had ten other empty seats in this room over looking a large stage with lights and mikes set up on the stage along with other rock band equipment but he still felt like Sarah had deliberately made him look a fool for coming here dressed as a human.

Just as he was ready to leave and forget all together about the letter and invitation a man's voice came over the speakers and the lights dimmed. Sighing Jareth took a seat and stared at the stage hoping that maybe it would be a bit entertaining before he left to return to his castle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived allow me to introduce to you the Crystal Dreamers" With that five people came onto the stage three men and two women. Jareth stared wide eyed at the girl taking her place at the lead singers mike. The band name had got his attention but the look of the woman before him held it as a sly smile slid over his face.

"How is everyone tonight?" Asked a smooth as silk voice that made Jareth shiver.

"We are going to open with a song I wrote for a good friend of mine who is here tonight and hope he can see why it means so much to me that he is here tonight!"

She had dark black hair the fell to her waist at the longest part and several layers were cut much shorter and colored blue and green in some spots and what looked like she had bathed in glitter.

She was slender and lean with the right amount of toned muscled flesh peeking out from the gap between her corset top and her tight leather pants that were tucked into biker boots that rose to just below her knees there was a wrist band on her left wrist with a stitched crest like the one he wore around his neck on a leather thong.

Her beautiful green eyes flashed at him seductively as she looked right at his booth where he was seated. They were outline in dark black eye liner and dark green eyes shadow finished her sexy wild haired look which seemed to be inspired by his own.

It was Sarah a very grown up Sarah. And then the music was starting and Jareth could not take his eyes off her as she began to sing.

( Don't own song either Paramore does- Brick by boring brick)

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere to far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world she left behind_

Jareth could hardly believe his ears it was a song about their story it would seem when he first saw Sarah she was acting out her fantasy plays in the park.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her _

_The angles were all wrong now she's ripping wings off butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground (on the ground)_

_When your head is in the clouds (in the clouds)_

Sarah had done a lot of growing while she was in the Labyrinth she was not the spoiled child she was when she left.

_Well go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle (bury the castle)_

And Sarah most definitely turned his world upside down when she left.

_Well go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle (bury the castle)_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ha _

_So one day He found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her _

_The rest you can figure out _

_But it was a trick _

_And the clock struck 12_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick _

_Or the wolf will come to blow it down_

Jareth was instantly reminded of the crystal dream he had sent to Sarah of the masquerade ball where they danced together until she realized her time was running out and left him to run off to save her brother taking his heart with her.

_Well go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle (bury the castle)_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it _

_But if it's true you can see it with your eyes_

_Or even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be_

_Yeah_

Hope sprung in Jareth's heart that Sarah felt the same for him as he did for her after the crystal dream but her duty to her brother was the only reason she had rejected him then.

_Well go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle (bury the castle)_

_Well go get your shovel _

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle (bury the castle)_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ha _

_Ba da ba ba da ba ha _

_Ba da ba ba da ba ha _

_Ba da ba ba da ba ha _

On the final chorus the drummer and the guitarists all joined the lead Sarah and her back up singer that had helped with the chorus thru out the whole song and Jareth marveld at her voice and her obvious talent the whole concert Jareth barely took his eyes off Sarah and she kept dragging her gaze over him as well.

When they had done their final number the crystal dreamers left the stage with a roar of applause behind them. Jareth sat a while just thinking about the events of the night many of the songs that Sarah had sang she said over and over that they were inspired by him and he could draw the connections to her time in the Labyrinth in the lyrics.

Finally Jareth felt a presents standing behind him in the balcony booth with him and standing to turn slowly there standing just behind him stood Sarah. She was still wearing that which she had gone on stage with even though she was slightly sweaty and still breathing heavy from exhilaration of being on stage in front of hundreds of people.

Neither spoke both drinking in the image of the other. Finally Sarah was the first to have a dreamy smile start to slid over her face.

" Human clothes look good on you but I think I like your tights better they show off your sweet ass better but I like the slacks too sexy. Did you like my surprise Jareth the Goblin King?" Sarah asked playfully.

Jareth smirked at the woman who held his heart all this time.

"Indeed your human garb does feel odd and not as pleasant as my silk garments but it will do to blend in here and thank you for the show your voice is marvelous whatever happened to your desire to act?" Jareth smirked until he saw the flash of pain flit across Sarah's expression before she could hide it.

"I could never feel the joy I once felt pretending to be in a fantasy world when I knew I was for a short time truly in one so I gave up acting and found something else that I loved to do more thanks to you and my song you sang for me in the crystal dream world you made for me. And after all I had to come up with away to give you a gift you have never received before and after all what do you give a fae king that has everything he could want with a flick of his wrist so I made you my own music and songs for you." Sarah said as she looked over Jareth's appearance again approvingly.

" Ah I see you wanted to give me a gift but I can think of something else you and only you could give me but before we go into detail about that in your letter you stated that I had stolen something from you what is it and I will give you anything you wish Sarah." Jareth sighed her name like a crease like he always did.

"I want my heart which you have stole but since you can not give it back I want yours in return. I believe it to be a fair trade my King. For what nobody knew was that the girl had fallen in love with the Goblin King and she gave him a special power over her" Sarah said her voice unsteady and cracking with deep emotion.

Jareth took a deep ragged breath as he stared at the beautiful woman before him.

"it is your and has always been yours alone Sarah for a very long time not a day has gone by that you have not held it in your hand I can not remain her in the above with you but any thing you wish I will do all I can to grant to you just fear me, love me, and do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth breathed wondering if he was dreaming cause if so he did not ever wish to wake.

"Jareth I can never fear you, I love you with my whole heart, and I will try to do as you say as often as I can but I am sure that it will not always happen, and I do not want you as my slave when I can have you as my equal." Sarah said with her back straight as she walked into Jareth's embrace and stood on her tippy toes and he the great Goblin King leaned down toward his Queens waiting cherry red lips.

"What do you wish of me you dear precious thing?" Jareth breath a hairs breath away from kissing Sarah's lips.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away to his kingdom to be by his side to be loved by him for ever and ever right now!" Sarah exclaimed and as Jareth smashed his lips to Sarah's in a passionate kiss they vanished from the theater and the above ground to his castle in beyond the goblin city.

Where they would live forever more happily ever after.

* * *

A/N Well what do you think I am sorry if you think it suck\s this was my first ever attempt at a Labyrinth story and I know the characters are pretty OOC but I hope you at least liked it a bit well please leave some reviews! Later thanks for reading.


End file.
